Jester PvE guide
Guide 1 Jester class player vs environment (PvE): (sorry for the rough version, anyone can correct it or polish it up) Done by happypanda First of all, I apologize for my English; this is also my first time writing this. I have a jester class character in Dragonica at the moment. As you all know, the Jester class is packed with a bunch of AoE and DPS skills. It also has passive skills, such as "Claw", to maximize the weapon strength. PvE melee/ranged monsters which can be kicked into the air The examples in the next few paragraphs assume that you are fighting a normal melee or range monster that is capable of being kicked into air. I want to tell you some things I discovered before I let you know what to do. It's also considered as need-to-know basics before spamming skills for a Jester. Monsters in this game behave the same way. That is, when you are in their range, within around 2-3 seconds, they will attack. During those 2-3 seconds before attacking, there will be a pre-initiating animation such as an orc lifting up his axe. It does not matter whether you are flying or walking towards them; they behave exactly the same way. So, if you decide to jump in to deliver your AoE dps skill after landing, you will realize your mistake. I will give you some examples of the situation when you are using a skill on them. Say you attack with a DPS skill. You then have two choices: to "walk straight to them and use the skill" or "jump in and upon landing use the skill" If you follow the first choice, you will do one set of damage, amount based on skill level, to a certain amount of enemies, also based on skill level. Everything is ok. On the other hand, if you chose to jump into the mob, this is what will happen: you will land at exactly the same time the monster is attacking, effectively taking damage. Wonder why? This is because the monster has already initiated the pre-attack motion during your time in the air. By the time you land and try to use a skill, they will have already hit you. No matter how fast you can press the key, the skill will cancel if take even one hit, regardless of the damage. This means that you are fresh meat inside that mob instead of being a slayer of monsters. "REMEMBER" not to stay on top of the monster. So, the methods of attack here are to either to dash in and launch 1 AoE/DPS skill, or to walk in there and spam attacks before the monster finishes its pre-attack animation. You can still use skills by jumping into the mob, but only if you are only moving forward in mid-air, not holding still. This means that precise judgment must go into the landing area. The direction of combat entry is either vertical or horizontal. But which is more preferable? The answer is vertical because a monster's attack doesn't have any effect in the vertical axis (as far as monsters before level 40). So you enter into combat before they even launch the pre-attack motion. As simple as that. This also applies to any retreat method as well. PVE melee/ranged mob which can't be kicked into air This is a hard one, because nearly every one of the skills as a thief and jester is a launching skill which will kick monsters up high and continue with aerial combos. Launching them into the air is a method to control them and stop them from attacking you. When they are not kickable, they are immune to the "Interruption" from the kick. In this game, skills will cancel if you take any damage. If you get hit, you will be doing the animation of the skill without applying any damage at all. So here is a way: use skills which give out the damage fastest or use a ranged attack. Rocket punch is the only ranged skill here, so you might not consider this. The choice here is not rolling stinger but it's final decision or upper screwdriver. After you execute your attack, retreat before you get hit. PVE bosses Bosses are considered as unkickable and unstunnable. The only way to finish off a boss is to look for clues in his attack patterns/motions. After you get the hang of it and can dodge adequately, spam your skills. -english partially edited by thsscapi -english 2nd edit by justtv -ALL credit of this guide's content goes to happypanda Category:Guides